Rise of a New God
by Syfer Crossbane
Summary: The Grand Chase are enjoying their life in harmony... or so they thought... Something horrible awaits them, will having an immortal in their team help or put them in more trouble?
1. Prologue

**Rise of a New God **by SyferCrossbane

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Grand Chase and I never will… unless… bah nevermind! XD

**Prologue**

**(Sieghart POV)**

"Yaaaawwwwn~" I yawned right after waking up from a peaceful nap.

_Since when was it that I last had a peaceful sleep like this?_ I thought to myself as I lazily get up from my bed.

… Oh right… we got rid of Kaze'Aze a long time ago, even Thanatos, the almighty Ascendance God of Xenia. After that we had to chase Baldinar through Atum and even Archemedia. _What a rough chase that was…_ I said to myself. _! wait… what happened to all the cores he stole!_ A sudden silence took over the whole room where I was sleeping. _Bah, it doesn't matter now, the world is in peace! _I said to calm myself down.

"Sieghart! Come down for some breakfast!" A tiny girly voice shouted coming from the dining area downstairs.

"Do I really have too…?" I said. Knowing me everyone from the Grand Chase downstairs shouted in chorus.

"YES YOU DO!"

_Bah, what a drag…_ I complained in my mind, but as I heard my stomach rumble. I was already climbing down the spiral staircase when I ran into a familiar face. A guy with not-so-long silver hair with sapphire eyes, however, I was too focused on eating that I didn't notice him that much.

"You ignorin' me or something?" The silver haired guy said with a grin.

That was when I realised, it was Lass, the swifty thief of Grand Chase. The best scout too…

"Huh? Oh hi there, I didn't notice you" I said in an embarrassed yet lazy tone.

"Well lets go down for breakfast shall we?" Lass said.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

**At the Dining Area**

Everyone was having a great time eating such a delicious breakfast made by who-knows-who. I really didn't care much about who made it, as long as its edible I'm fine with it. There was a cloud of silence at the dining area, everyone was too lazy to start a conversation, surprisingly, even the ever hyper Amy didn't start a chat. For some reason I suddenly broke the silence as I asked out loud…

"What happened to the cores after we defeated Baldinar?"

"Huh?" Arme asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, what did happen to those cores?" Lire asked in a panicked manner.

"Well I don't think its much of a problem right now" Elesis said.

"You really think so? Rookie?" I said to Elesis in a teasing manner.

"Tch… I'm not up for a fight right now…" Elesis replied.

"…."

Silence surrounded everyone again. All of us thinking the exact same thing _What did happen to the cores? _

For now most of the Grand Chase didn't show much care about those cores, except for me. I knew full well what these cores could do if they fall in the wrong hands. It would mean nothing but trouble.

_Why do I keep getting these weird thoughts about those cores suddenly!_ I asked myself annoyed.

_What does fate have in store for us?_ Everyone asks themselves…

Yeah… what does fate have in store for us. I guess we do have to prepare no matter what.

I fell back to sleep after a few hours, but with the cores in my mind, I couldn't sleep properly. Instead of having the usual peaceful sleep I usually have, I had nightmares this time…

The dream was about us being beaten by several minions of a new foe, he called himself _The God of Ruin._ Of course, I didn't believe it because it WAS just a dream, although… I'm having these strange thoughts… What if he was real…?

**^A Few Hours after That^**

"AWAKEN ALREADY YOU SLEEPY OLD MAN!" An annoying loud voice with a hint of girliness shouted at me. I opened my eyes a little and found my descendant, Elesis, with an annoyed face.

"…Urg… what's wrong..?" I said in a very sleepy and lazy tone.

"Would you mind if you help me train the other knights?" Elesis said with an embarrassed face.

"Haha, where is -Boy? Isn't he the one helping you?" I asked her in a teasing manner.

"Hmf… he left…" She snorted.

"Left? What do you mean?" I asked Elesis, pretending that I cared.

"Uh… he… umm…er…" Elesis replied in a worried tone.

After saying that line, Elesis slowly made her way nearer to me and she leaned her head on her great grandfather's chest, then I noticed, she was crying.

"Wh- what's wrong?" I asked Elesis, this time I actually am worried.

"We… had a fight…" She replied.

"about what?"

"I told Ronan that… he was too slow and relaxed, making the other knights shabby…"

"…"

"Then he… then he… shouted at me…" Elesis said while her crying got louder.

"shouted what?" I asked her in a comforting tone.

"He shouted, 'Do you even know what you're saying! I mean the town is safe! Do you actually wish for more evil to fight?'…Then he walked away ignoring me…" Elesis replied with this time, a really loud cry.

"Alright… Just stay here and rest while I train those knights." I told her

"Thank you…sieghart…" Elesis said before she suddenly fell asleep.

**^On My Way to the Training Grounds^**

Hmm… I wonder, how good are those knights of Red? I thought to myself with a little hint of excitement. _I think I'm going to put those knights into a serious rounds of tests…_ Haha, finally I get to do some action…

"Hah! I'm almost there just a few more steps!" I said out loud. But right after that I heard a shout as if someone is fighting someone…

"_**Blade Spirit!"**_ A feint voice shouted

"huh! What was that?" I asked out loud.

"Fufufu… You think those kinds of attacks will bring ME down! AHAHAHAHA!" Another voice said, but this time, the voice had an evil tone and an aura of destruction around it…

_I better get there and intervene…_ I told myself. So I ran to the location of which the voices were coming from.

"_**Destruction Sphere!**_" I heard the odd voice shout.

"_**Soul Edge!"**_ I knew I had to use my SoLuna to block this upcoming attack from the foe. Even though I was successful in pushing back this attack, me and the other Chaser got pushed back because of the recoil.

"Th- Thanks, Sieghart…" the other Chaser said thanking me, yet embarrassed.

"Don't mention it, do you really think I'd let you fall in the hand of this freak, Lassy?" I teased the thief of Grand Chase.

"Hmf, then let's finish this 'freak' then…" He snorted.

"Together now…" I commanded him.

Both of us attacked with our strongest move to take down the dark foe upon us.

"_**Unlimited Blade!**_"

"_**Blade Spirit!**_"

"! Kuh! This can't be…" our foe said trying to cover its massive wounds.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I asked it

"FuFuFu… I am Zargon, the great guardian of the mightiest _God Of Ruin…_ Fufufu…" It said while quickly disappearing…

"I'll see you again, but next time, you won't be so lucky…" Zargon said, then immediately getting out of our sight. Now I tend to Lass to make sure his wounds weren't that bad.

"Are you alright Lass?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Lass replied, but looking at how torn his clothes were and how much blood is on his armour, I really could not believe he was okay…

"Let's head back to the castle and get your wounds healed" I told Lass

"Alright…"

Both of us were already on our way back, still no sign of Ronan though, soon enough we reached the castle. Lass went to the Infirmary and rested there for a while. Arme saw us, but she only approached me after Lass went inside the infirmary. She was very worried; I calmed her down telling her Lassy will be fine. After that, I also went inside the Infirmary to rest.

_Zargon huh…the guardian of the God of Ruin… Hmf…then it's not a dream afterall is it? _I thought to myself. This was a clear message that all of us should prepare for this new, aggressive yet mysterious foe.

**Chapter End!**

Whoa! I actually finished my first GC FanFic chapter! Well I'm glad I was able to, the next chapters are coming soon! Please Review~ I really need it XD.


	2. Shattered Peace

**Rise of a New God**

Disclaimer: I STILL Do not own Grand Chase and I still think I never will…

**Shattered Peace**

**(Elesis POV)**

_Wow…what have I done to Ronan… I shouldn't have scolded him… _I thought to myself while convincing myself that I don't even give an ounce of poop about him.

**Ding Dong!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Whimpy Arme shouted in shock. She was focusing all her attention to her magic training, then doorbell rang suddenly.

"I'll get it, hu-hu!" Lire said giggling at Arme.

"D-don't tease me! Hmf!" Arme snorted.

Lire opened the door, she got shocked seeing Ronan standing right in front of their door with a worried face.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Lire asked Ronan.

"I want to apologize to Elesis, ya'know, for walking away…"

"Sure… umm… come in!" Lire invited.

"Thanks…"

**(Well I guess you know what happened next, im not so good at these kind of stuff, so yeah. Moving on…) **

**(Lass POV)**

I woke up afternoon after taking a nap at the Infirmary after getting my wounds healed. _Wow… just remembering the fight a while ago makes me nervous, I could've died, but thanks to Sieghart, I didn't. _I said to myself right after sitting up.

"LASS! Are you okay?" A sudden cute yet shivering voice from outside the Infirmary then I jerked my head towards the door and saw a purple haired midget staring at me from the outside.

"Yeah, yeah, Lassy here is fine, no need to worry" Sieghart said. This guy, rescued me from a fight, and took me to the Infirmary, he basically saved my life, no surprise he's here watching over me.

"O- okay…" The girl replied.

Not so long after that my memories got jogged back to normal, I remembered who that midget was, it was Arme the Violet Mage Guild leader. _Still… that guy we fought, I hardly survived. He may be a trouble for us, who is he again? Oh… Zargon, he said he was a guardian of a certain god… what was it… Tch… can't remember…_ After a while of daydreaming I heard Sieghart talk to me.

"When you're good enough to stand, get your Katana and other weapons from that desk." He said while pointing his finger to a desk nearby.

"Alright, thanks" I replied.

**^Few Hours Later^**

Sieghart and I talked to the rest of the Grand Chase what happened recently, everyone got surprised. Sieghart told them to train harder so that we can be prepared anytime Zargon thinks of an attack.

"You all worried about this Zargon guy huh? Well, why not chase him and take him down once and for all?" A tall purple demon with long black horns said.

"Tch… won't be that easy Dio, obviously…" Jin told him.

_Argg…! What the- why am I getting this strange feeling that something very horrible is about to happen? _Right after asking that to myself, the rest of the Chase and I felt a huge earthquake and we all heard a loud explosion coming from the town nearby.

"Gah! What the heck was that?" Elesis said.

"An EXPLOSION!" Arme shouted in panic.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to go there and make sure everyone's fine…" Sieghart said with a lazy yet worried tone.

All of us wen to the town where the explosion came from, guess what we found- I mean, **WHO** we found?

… No one else, but Zorgon…

"Oh… Fufufu… so the Grand Chase can't resist the feeling of a town being terrorized huh?" The psychopath foe said.

"You again… everyone be careful! This foe is nowhere near ordinary, he is Zorgon!" Sieghart shouted warning the others.

"Fufufu… well if it isn't the Immortal Sieghart, and oh… what do we have here? Isolet…" Zorgon said in an arrogant manner.

"Tch… what do you want with me?" I asked, annoyed of course.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Gahahahahaha!" Zorgon laughed.

"Let's take it down guys! C'mon!" Amy shouted, cheering us.

_No… guys don't just do that, you don't know what he's capable of…_ I thought to myself, but right before I warned them, Zorgon attacked.

"_**Multiple Destruction Spheres!**_ Eat those you puny worms!"

"Darn it… we can't block all these" Sieghart said in a very worried tone.

"No worries, let me at em'" Dio said while walking directly to the dark spheres.

"_**Black Space!**_" Dio shouted. Well, he got rid of all the spheres, lucky for us he's on our side.

"Got anymore?" Dio teased Zorgon.

"Fufufu… a cocky one, are you?" Zorgon replied.

"Well, I bet you miss a certain god of Xenia, though I'm not sure if you know His **ORIGINS**… Fufufu…" Zargon teased us all.

All of us got the hint of what he said because he emphasized the Origins part. All of us knew, it had something to do with Samsara. Although I hope I'm wrong…

"Get up and fight, dear _God of Origins_! **SAMSARA!**" Zorgon shouted as he summoned Samsara, a large God, although he looks different.

"His mask, why is it black?" Lire asked us.

_His mask?... Kuh! His mask is black! How could I not notice that… is he being controlled or something?_ I asked myself.

"Watch out, this won't be easy…" Sieghart said. Though he looks like he's complaining about having to fight this guy.

"Weapons up! Get ready!" Elesis shouted telling us to prepare for battle.

"Let's go!" Amy shouted.

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" The rest of the Chase shouted, except for Sieghart, Dio, Ley, Zero, Luxus and I.

Right before any of our attacks landed on Samsara, he summoned several giant violet orbs which shot huge lasers.

All of us stopped, knowing it was too late to dodge. Not even my speed has a chance of getting out of its range.

"Arg, get near me!" Ryan shouted.

Without any hesitation, all of us went near the Druid then he shouted.

"_**Soul Effect!**_"

Which formed as a shield and reflected the laser away from us, this time, Ryan saved our lives.

"Thank y-" Arme said right before she got interrupted by Ryan.

"Don't thank me yet! We still have to take HIM down!" Ryan shouted while pointing at the raging Samsara.

Obviously, Samsara was being controlled somehow, it has to be connected to why his mask was pitch black…

"Wake up Lassy! It's not the right time to daydream!" Sieghart shouted at me to get my attention.

"Okay listen up, focus your strongest moves at Samsara's black mask, all at once, you got it?" Sieghart commanded us.

"Yeah, but how will we get all the way up there?" Ley asked Sieghart.

"Simple, Arme should aim her Battle Staff at Samsara's face, then all of us jump at the same time. Arme will then shoot Air Blast which would launch us high and fast enough to get right infront of Samsara's face. Then we all attack…" Sieghart explained.

We all nodded as a sign of agreement, then all of us prepared to jump except for arme, trying to find the perfect aim.

"Are you all ready?" Arme asked.

All of us said yes. Then we all jumped and got boosted to Samsara's mask, we attacked with all the power we've got. Right after that, his mask broke and revealed his true mask under, from that point, we knew he wasn't being controlled anymore.

"Tch… tricky creatures…" Zargon said, annoyed with how we defeated his summoning.

"It's not over yet!" Sieghart shouted, but this time, he was raging…

"_**Soul Brake!**_"

"Gah! Darn it…" Zargon said in agony.

After taking such a hit from Sieghart's SoLuna, Zargon came falling down. Dio also mad rushed to the ground then shouted.

"_**Necrotic!**_" Then a sudden huge weird looking monster came out preparing to swallow Zargon. However, Zargon was able to teleport away just in time before the monster snapped it's jaws.

"He got away…" Dio Snorted.

"Next time, we should focus more on taking Zargon down." Mari suggested.

_That's a great idea… although, "Next time" Zargon will be more prepared…_ I thought to myself worried.

Fortunately, none of the villagers were hurt, then all of us went back to the castle, all aware of what's ahead of us. Hopefully, this won't mean the end of the Grand Chase…

**Chapter end!**

Wow I actually finished my 2nd chapter! Although my story isn't good, I still hope you guys would like it! ^_^ I'll be working on the next chapters, so help me, please R&R!


End file.
